Shaper, Sculptor, Queen
by Leikiz
Summary: Amy learns an unpleasant lesson about her father in the Birdcage. [Marquis x Glaistig Uaine][Het, Dub-Con]


"This cell block is under me. You'll be safe here until we get things worked out. Don't stray from it, don't attract attention, don't cause trouble, and everything will be fine." Marquis held out a hand, gesturing her into the block. He even managed a small smile. "Alright?"

Amy swallowed. She didn't want to speak. Or move. Or do much of anything. Better to just lay down and die. Barring that, sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep let her-

"Amelia?" Marquis, her... her father was looking a little concerned.

She nodded. "R-ready."

He put a hand on her shoulder and gently steered her inside. The block was all concrete and metal, with a row of cells around the walls, and a second row around an upper tier. A few splashes of color differentiated it, spray paint, posters, a uniform top left behind, but it was otherwise identical to every other block she'd seen so far. A handful of men were scattered about the room. They looked up, watching as she entered. One, a man with scaled skin like a lizard, arched his brow at her and stuck out a forked tongue, wiggling it lewdly. She glanced away quickly and didn't meet anyone else's eye.

"Up," Marquis said, directing her up a flight of stairs to the upper tier.

His cell was dead center on the back wall, and she had a sudden image of him standing at the rail, overlooking the block like some feudal king. He was talking as they walked, but the words were washing over her. It would have been easier to die. Easier. She could have fixed- could have made _better_ \- could have- could have- could-

"You'll be safe here."

The words cut through her thoughts, and she realized that he was holding the cell door open for her.

This was it. A cell for her. Coming home to the Birdcage.

There was someone already inside.

"Oh dear," Marquis murmured.

Someone was sleeping on the narrow cot, their small body wrapped in blankets. A black... (was that a robe?) hung from a metal hook on the wall, and a small pair of the soft prison shoes, also dyed black, sat under the cot.

"Go outside. Come back later," Marquis hissed, his face suddenly tense and worried. He pushed her backwards, but she wasn't watching him.

The shape stirred. Stretched. Sat up, blankets falling away. Amy stared as the stranger was revealed. It was a girl. A little girl, blinking sleepily beneath a tangle of blonde hair. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and then looked up at them. Cold green eyes pinioned her in place like a hawk.

"Ah," the girl said. Only, her voice wasn't normal. It was a chorus, a dozen, dozen voices speaking in tandem, all cruelly amused by her presence. "Lady Shaper, it is a pleasure."

The girl swiveled and slid out of bed. It was only as she stood, pushing away the rest of the blankets, that Amy realized the girl was nude. She couldn't stop her gaze from dropping- and then the hot flash of disgust that followed. Wasn't it enough to ruin one girl? How _dare she_ think of anyone, let alone this _child?_

"Bow," Marquis whispered. He half-pushed, half-forced her into a bow, mirroring his own. "Faerie Queen, I apologize, I hadn't realized that-"

"It is fine," the girl said, waving a hand dismissively. "We have all the time in the world. And you have brought the Lady Shaper." A slim finger came to tap her lips. "We could use a handmaiden."

Handmaiden? What was- who- Faerie Queen?

"You are lucky to have such a gifted father, girl. He's entertained me for quite some time without tiring." the Faerie Queen said. She stepped forward to stand before Marquis. She reached up and- he _bent_ to allow her to touch his face? And then he was kneeling, hands coming up to rest on her narrow hips. And- and- _and-_

Amy stared. "You... you and her are..."

"Queen, perhaps she could wait outside?" Her father said, his voice brittle.

The Faerie Queen smiled again, the expression impossibly cruel on her child's face.

"A queen may do what they please, when they please, Sculptor."

And then she slid her fingers into Marquis' hair, knotted them there, and pressed his face forward. He resisted for the barest second, his eyes meeting Amy's, and then he let the Queen pull him in. Amy couldn't see what he was doing, but she knew, could see it in the way the Queen arched her back, a flush coming into her cheeks. The way the Queen gave a small gasp of delight as Marquis pressed his face between her legs, his hands sliding up her smooth flesh to flick at her flat chest.

Amy stared, and the words escaped her without thought or resistance.

"Holy shit, it runs in the family."

XXX

 **Repost of an old oneshot off QQ that came about from someone requesting a pairing with a loli character (Glaistig, Bambina, Riley, etc.)**


End file.
